Talon Au: Genyatta x Reader (NSFW)- We Ordered Them On Ebay
by KitKat2000
Summary: I hate myself. Also, in the future, you can order robo-dicks on ebay, it's great


The soft hum of Mercy's caduceus was the only sound in the medical room, the soothing golden stream healing the injury you received on the battle field as you obediently waited for Angela to finish her paperwork. You idly picked at the edges of the plasters covering the cuts that had decorated your fingers and palms, having accidentally been caught in Roadhog's Ult. He did grunt a soft apology but Hanzo did snap at him harshly, protective of his brother's lover. Better for him to do it at that moment, than Genji finding out later and being even more so pissed.

You were torn from your thoughts when Dr. Ziegler lightly slapped your nails away from the plasters, giving you a stern look. You mumbled an apology as she turned the device off, the hum of the caduceus fading. She examined the faded marks of the injury, giving a small nod of approval.

"It won't leave any scarring. You're all patched up and you may go now." Angela gave you a small smile, looking more exhausted than ever.

You grinned at her sheepishly, voicing an unkeepable promise of how it won't happen again. You got to your feet, tugging on your Talon jacket, eager to get back to your room, which you shared with Zenyatta and Genji.

"Also, tell Genji that I refuse to add anymore "special effects" to his latest… Component." Angela called after you, sounding irritable.

"What?" You asked blankly, turning around to look at her, but the door had already shut in your face.

Shrugging, you continued on your way, passing several people on your way to the dormitory block for senior agents. You passed Sombra, who gave you finger guns for some reason, as she grinned shark-like at you.

"What?" You, once more, asked blankly.

"Oh come on, cariño, I do occasionally look at search histories!" She teased, her eyes twinkling.

You raked your mind to think of anything saucy you could have searched for on the internet. You didn't think of anything right away. Before you could inquire further, Sombra strode off, humming.

"To think, a monk of all things would do that." She mused loudly, before turning a corner, out of your sight.

You blinked owlishly after you before shaking your head. She liked winding you up, teasing you. You entered the dorm block for senior agents, which was separate from the rest of the building, allowing their top performing agents their own spacious dorm rooms, unlike the recruits and junior agents. You approached your familiar door, swiping your I.D card to unlock it and enter the room. It was probably the most peaceful area in the entire block. It had always had soft music in the background, probably one of Genji's or your favorite bands, the smell of incense wafting through the place. Some of your books and other possessions were lying on the low table, as well as a few letters from the Shambali monks for Zenyatta and a few of Genji's video game cases.

"I'm back!" You called out, quickly stepping out of your shoes and placing them by the door, padding into the living room.

You heard their voices call back to you, probably from the balcony they used for meditation, greeting you. You smiled, picking up one of Genji's tank tops that had fallen to the floor, off the couch arm rest where he had tossed it. You balled it up and tossed it into the hamper, whispering a soft "Kobe" to yourself as it landed perfectly. As you sat on the arm rest and flopped backwards onto the couch, you heard the balcony door open and could hear your two boys walk/ hover in, agreeing on a topic that they must have already been discussing.

You felt Genji's hands settle on your knees before he playfully crawled on top of you, nuzzling into your neck, his face uncovered, as it was always when he was in the sanctity of your shared living space. You wrapped your arms around him and cuddled, hearing Zenyatta's soft laugh as he sat by your head, running his fingers through your hair.

"Did the mission go well?" Zenyatta asked, letting you rest your head on his knee, covered by his soft trousers for comfort.

Before you could answer, Genji looked up, seeming irritated.

"Didn't you hear? Did I forget to tell you?" The younger Shimada frowned, his rosewood colored eyes sparking with anger. "The Pig-Junker injured her."

Zenyatta leaned over, gently picking up your bandaged hand, running his cool fingers over the covered wounds. He sighed softly, pressing your fingers to his face plate, as if to kiss them better.

"It was an accident, Hanzo already scolded him, it's all fine." You reasoned, caressing Zenyatta's jaw.

Zenyatta sighed solemnly but placed his index finger against Genji's scarred lips as he tried to argue further.

"What's done is done, little sparrow." He told the ninja firmly, gently stroking his cheek.

Genji stubbornly pouted.

"Hanzo is pretty scary when he scolds someone." You reasoned fairly, playfully flicking his nose.

Genji hummed in agreement, leaning against your shoulder, finally sated enough to let Roadhog live another day. The three of you relaxed in comfortable silence before you half-sat up, shifting the dragon awake from his dozing state and making Zenyatta turn his gaze to you, from where he was looking at the birds outside the window.

"Hey, guys? I had some pretty weird interactions earlier." You looked between them, seeing Genji furrow his eyebrows in confusion and Zenyatta tilt his head questioningly. "Well, first was Angela. She said to tell you that she won't make anymore "special effects" to your latest component? And then Sombra mentioned a search history and said something about how a monk would search for that? They both gave me these looks as if I was supposed to know about it."

The wide grin which was usually followed by something not-so-innocent overtook Genji's confused expression and Zenyatta laughed bashfully, slightly embarrassed.

"Can we finally tell them, master?" Genji sat up eagerly.

"Well, I suppose so." Zenyatta turned his face away slightly, seeming more and more embarrassed as the topic went on. "You see, my flower, we… Well, we-"

"Sensei has a reason to be wearing those pants now!" Genji practically cackled.

"Genji!" Zenyatta scolded, sounding as if he just short circuited.

"Master!"

"What?" You looked between them, confused, but eyeing the omnic's trousers.

Genji seemed giddy as he grinned at the two of you boyishly, Zenyatta struggling to hold your gaze. For once, he didn't seem like the enlightened, graceful master which you knew and adored. He looked like he was about to start smoking and make old fax machine noises.

"Well, we had some… Modifications done? Ah… For myself there is a… A website for omnics that are in the… Well… The pleasure business." Zenyatta cleared his throat, even though there was no need to. "They are able to pick certain… Attachments."

Genji was wheezing softly, trying not to burst into laughter at the sudden dawning realisation on your face.

"So you-"

"Yes."

"Oh." You had a few seconds of silence. "Oh…"

"If you don't think it is necess-"

"Oh wow!" You suddenly laughed, grinning widely at Zenyatta who seemed taken aback.

"I know right?" Genji snickered, playfully tugging at Zenyatta's trousers.

"And what about you, Genji?" You turned to the cyborg. "I know why Angela was so distant about your, uh, latest component but she said you had special effects?"

"Well, it's detachable." Genji said bluntly, smirking at your blushing face. He leaned in, whispering: "It also vibrates."

You buried your face in your hands, laughing bashfully, unable to keep eye contact with him. You felt Zenyatta lean forward and firmly push your thighs apart, slipping his fingers inside of your trousers, reaching to push your underwear aside. You gave a small jump and as you looked up, your jaw was quickly cupped by Genji, who quickly kissed you, lightly nipping your lower lip.

Zenyatta eased you onto his lap, quickly slipping his warmed fingers into you, gently pumping. Genji, refusing to release your lips, hooked his chilled fingers around your belt loops and tugged your trousers down, flinging them out of sight before quickly disposing of your underwear as well, pulling away from your lips as to hungrily watch as Zenyatta tried to make sure you could accommodate his newest accessory.

Genji gave you a wicked grin as he leant down, gently kissing your entrace around the omnic's fingers, giving a few teasing licks to make you whimper. Zenyatta chuckled at the cute noises you made, using his other hand to loosen his trousers from his hips, pushing it down to his knees. He seemed unsure of whether he should push into you, adding a few more fingers to be safe. You moaned at the new digits, bucking against his fingers as you reach back, to the back of his neck was, where you knew there were wires cleverly hidden from sight but easy to get to. You slowly tangled your finger tips into the wires, causing Zenyatta to gasp, a soft moan emitting from his chest.

Genji slowly pushed Zenyatta's fingers from you, letting the omnic know that it would be fine now. The monk blissfully hummed as you continued your work, adjusting you on his lap to slowly let you sink down on the tip, making your gasp loudly. You quickly pushed down on the rest away.

It wasn't what you would have expected. It seemed to twitch and was almost life-like, soft and warm. You giddily thought to email the inventors and express your sincerest thanks as you heard Zenyatta gasp. It must be connected properly to his system. You gave an experimental buck, making Zenyatta moan loudly, fingers curling underneath your thighs. Genji chuckled softly, quickly reclaiming your lips, running his tongue along your lips as Zenyatta started to thrust, somewhat inexperienced in his actions but eager. Genji broke away from your lips to kiss along your jaw, your throat, your collarbone as pleasure filled your senses, gasps and moans slipping past your lips.

"I-I do not believe I'll be able to last long." Zenyatta gasped into your shoulder, one hand stroking your thigh, the other slowly tugging your shirt off, over your head.

"Understandable. It is your first time." Genji softly teased as he left a love bite at the side of your neck. "But that's why I'm here."

You whined as you plucked at Zenyatta's wiring, his whines being music to your ears, Genji running his fingers along his master's length making the omnic gasp as well. Zenyatta moans his two student's names as he cums, pearly white liquid spilling out. Not real but nice effect, you think blearily.

Zenyatta gently pulls out, utterly spent and Genji pulls you to him, eagerly kissing your once more. You hear a soft whirring and you laugh softly into his shoulder, not expecting that sound of all things. Genji chuckled, as he pushed into you, nibbling your earlobe. His was similar to Zenyatta's, warm and smooth, but his had some small ridges, for extra pleasure.

"Did you ask Angela for those as well?" You moaned, gripping him closely.

"Oh yeah. Had my own blueprint and everything." Genji hummed against your ear, beginning to thrust eagerly.

You had no idea whether he was kidding or not, but at this point you didn't care. The cyborg hoisted your leg over his shoulder, thrusting mercilessly. He obviously remembered a few things from his playboy youth, nibbling on your earlobe and hitting all the right spots inside you. You tightened around him, already on the edge from Zenyatta's attention. Genji slipped his hand down and teased your entrance lightly, making you cum immediately.

Instead of continuing, however, he stopped and gently pulled out of you, laying you down, your head resting on Zenyatta's bare thigh.

"Little break before we get back to it!" Genji said cheerfully.

Both you and Zenyatta groaned.


End file.
